Je suis mort deux fois et demi
by harunoyume
Summary: Deux fois et demi est le nombre de fois où mon cœur a lâché. Toi que j'admirais et de toi que j'adorais. ItaSasu, NaruSasu. Inceste/Viol/UA.  Inceste, viol, UA.


Bonjour,

Voilà je vous poste cette histoire que j'ai écrite cette nuit, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vaut, seulement elle ne voulait pas sortir de mon esprit.

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, ça m'a moi même surpris de l'écrire mais bon. Peut être que ça vous plaira.

Je suis désolée d'avance pour les fautes.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo. Août. Été. Vacances scolaires. Environ 7h.<strong>

Cet_ p_ériode d'Août, était un été particulièrement chaud. En cette saison la chaleur était pratiquement insupportable. L'air était presque irrespirable et la lumière du soleil, aveuglante.

Pourtant cette période de l'année était la préférée de Sasuke Uchiha.

Il aimait sortir très tôt le matin pour aller se balader le long du fleuve près de chez lui.

Ce petit garçon de 8 ans, à la peau opaline et aux cheveux noirs de jais, semblables au plumage soyeux d'un corbeau, adorait s'asseoir au bord de l'eau, sur un petit ponton de bois, pour y tremper ses pieds, restant 2 à 3 heures au même endroit, appréciant la fraîcheur bienfaitrice de l'eau qui réguler d'avantage la température de son corps en sueur.

Sur le chemin le menant à son endroit à lui, il aimait à détailler chaque personne qu'il croisait.

Il voyait toujours le même genre de personne; des hommes en costumes, transpirant à grosses gouttes sous leur costume bien coupé, des femmes à l'allure fatiguée qui emmenaient leur enfant faire des courses, des enfants qui jouaient au coin de sa rue, s'amusant à s'éclabousser de l'eau provenant de la grosse fontaine.

Oui sur sa route, il était toujours amené à voir ces genres de personnes.

Ça faisait maintenant 1an que Sasuke croisait la grosse dame aux cheveux grisonnant, qui donnait à manger aux chats errant devant chez elle et qui lui donnait un sachet de bonbons à chaque fois qu'il passait devant sa maison. Cette vieille femme était vraiment gentille. Il ne connaissait pas son nom mais il l'appelait affectueusement «Sobo-chan»*. Il croisait aussi ces petits garçons de son âge, au coin de la rue, jouant en groupe à des jeux de ballon qui semblaient amusant.

Celui qu'il adorait regarder, sans jamais lui avoir adressé la parole, s'appelait Uzumaki Naruto. Il le connaissait puisqu'il était dans sa classe depuis leur entrée à l'école primaire, il y avait un an.

Naruto avait des cheveux blond clair pareils à du blé mûr et de grands yeux bleus remplis d'une curiosité immense qui ne paraissait jamais s' amenuiser et dans lesquels Sasuke adorait se perdre.

Tout le monde disait que Naruto n'était pas doué pour les études et lui ça l'amusait de voir le blondinet s'énerver à essayer de le dépasser lui, le meilleur élève de la classe. Il aimait voir l'Uzumaki faire des efforts pour parvenir à l'égaler, il aimait cette combativité et cette façon de s'accrocher à un but.

Sasuke appréciait d'avantage cette période car c'était les vacances d'Août et que son frère, de 7ans son aîné; Itachi revenait du pensionnat de son collège privé dans lequel il passait toute l'année.

Le cadet admirait son grand frère, il ne se contentait pas seulement d'être doué dans les études, il était le meilleur. Itachi avait toujours été la fierté de leur père. Sasuke avait toujours été jaloux de cette forme de respect qu'avait leur patriarche pour son aîné, mais la complicité qu'ils avaient entre frères compensait. Qu'importe que son père ne fasse pas attention à lui si Itachi était là pour le soutenir et l'encourager.

Cela faisait 2h que Sasuke était assis, entrain de penser à toute ces choses qui faisaient parti de sa vie quand il entendit la voix d'un enfant qu'il connaissait.

«Naruto!» Appela la voix d'Inuzuka Kiba, un enfant aux cheveux châtains foncés ébouriffés, courant derrière un autre petit garçon aux cheveux blond.

Sasuke détourna légèrement son corps et tourna et leva la tête vers les 2 autres enfants qui se trouvaient sur le chemin plus haut.

Les 2 garçons semblaient rire et s'amusait, parlant certainement d'un jeu, d'un film, ou de quelquechose d'autre dont Sasuke ignorait ce qui faisait leur monde à eux.

Naruto ne voyait pas la manière intriguée qu'avait Sasuke de le regarder à longueur de temps, ni ces grands yeux noirs presque félins, désireux d'attirer son attention.

Sasuke soupira. Lui et le blondinet, on ne sait pour quels raisons et ce depuis leur entrée en primaire, avaient cette sorte de rivalité entre eux. Même s'il ne lui avouerait sûrement jamais, le brun était en quelque sorte fasciné de cette facilité déconcertante qu'avait Naruto pour se lier d'amitié aux autres enfants de son âge. Il lui suffisait d'être lui même, un petit garçon blagueur etgaffeur, au sourire extraordinairement vrai et chaleureux.

Le petit brun détourna la tête, replongeant dans ses pensées en regardant l'eau qui scintillait sous les rayons brillants et chauds du soleil, comme une rivière de diamant, ne faisant pas attention au regard mystérieux des yeux bleus azurs posés sur lui.

**Environ 12h15**

**-Tu es en retard Otõto.** _Prévint Itachi d'une voix douce et amusée, en donnant une petite pichenette sur le front de Sasuke, de son index et de son majeur._

Sasuke fit une moue un peu contrarié en se frottant le front de la paume de sa main droite.

**-Je suis plus un bébé, pourquoi tu fais ça?** _Demanda, le cadet en marmonnant, retirant ses chaussures à l'entrée pour enfiler ensuite ses chaussons d'intérieur._

Itachi posa sa main dans les cheveux noirs de son petit frère adoré et lui ébouriffa tendrement, le regardant avec tendresse, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres alors que Sasuke rouspétait encore de cette manière si mignonne.

**-Parce que je t'aime mon cher petit frère. ** _Répondit-il en poussant son le plus petit vers la cuisine._

* * *

><p><strong>Le lendemain 7h14<strong>

Alors que Sasuke arrivait, les paroles de son frère prononcées la veille, se répétant inlassablement dans sa tête, il vit en arrivant à hauteur de son endroit réservé, la silhouette d'un enfant.

Il se stoppa un instant stupéfait de voir quelqu'un assis là, à sa place, alors que d'habitude personne ne s'y trouvait, essayant de voir, par delà les rayons aveuglants du soleil, à qui pouvait bien appartenir cette silhouette.

Ne parvenant pas à savoir qui c'était, il décida que la meilleure solution était encore d'approcher.

Il avança alors, déterminé à savoir qui était ce sans gêne qui se permettait de venir squatter son ponton.

Il arriva au bord de la construction de bois et son cœur rata un battement en voyant la tête blonde de Naruto se tourner vers lui, ses yeux pétillants d'un éclat magnétique, lui offrant un sourire à la sincérité troublante.

**-Que...qu'est ce que tu fais là? **_Réussit à demander Sasuke d'une voix presque timide, ses joues se teintant d'une jolie couleur pivoine alors qu'il restait en retrait. _

**-****Je te vois tous les matin assis ici tout seul.**_Commença le petit blond d'une voix douce, remuant ses pieds dans l'eau._ J**e voulais savoir ce qu'avait cet endroit pour que tu y viennes tous les jours.**

Le dos de Sasuke se voûta un peu, ses épaules s'abaissant, ne masquant pas la déception qu'avait provoqué en lui cette explication, ses yeux transperçant le dos de Naruto tandis qu'il avançait pour venir s'installer à côté de celui-ci.

Naruto posa son regard sur son camarade, hésitant à lui avouer la véritable raison de sa venue qui n'était autre que celle de vouloir parler à l'autre petit garçon solitaire que semblait être le petit Uchiha.

Il avait toujours rêver de pouvoir être ami avec ce petit garçon à la peau laiteuse, à ses yeux aux couleurs de la nuit la plus profonde et à l'éclat tellement intelligent.

Le petit blond avait toujours admiré le visage doux et sérieux qu'avait l'autre petit garçon quand il plongeait dans ses livres de cours, la facilité qu'il avait à réciter ses leçons de A à Z sans jamais bafouiller ou se tromper. Il aimait la manière dont il regardait les choses qui l'entourait.

Créer un lien précieux avec Sasuke serait le plus grand but de sa vie avait pensé Naruto en rêvant du jour où il lui adresserait la parole.

**-En fait je voulais te parler. **_Confessa le petit Uzumaki en détournant le regard de celui de Sasuke qui avait tourné la tête vers lui, mort de gêne._

Le cœur de Sasuke se mit à tambouriner vivement dans sa poitrine où il porta une main qu'il resserra doucement sur le tissu de son t-shirt bleue marine, appréciant cette chaleur inconnu qui se propageait en lui.

-**Moi aussi.**_ Le regard curieux de Naruto revint accrocher celui de Sasuke._ **Je voulais te parler.** _Finit-il par avouer, sa main se portant rapidement à sa bouche, comme s'il s'était mordu la langue, son regard esquivant celui du blondinet._

A ce moment là Naruto lui prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne et lui sourit de la manière la plus franche et la plus belle qu'il eut été donné de voir à Sasuke.

Le petit brun lui renvoya un sourire timide mais sincère.

Sincèrement heureux d'avoir trouvé, ils le savaient tous les 2, un nouvel ami.

_**«Toi, Naruto, mon ancien rival..., tu viens de me tuer de bonheur...,Toi, mon nouvel ami que j'attendais impatiemment»**_

**12h23**

**-Tu as l'air bien content otõto. Que t'arrive t-il? **_Questionna Itachi, curieux de savoir ce qu__i mettais son petit frère dans un tel état d'excitation._

Sasuke lui expliqua, sans se départir de son sourire et de sa bonne humeur, ce qui lui était arrivé en allant se balader le long du fleuve. Il lui parla des sujets de conversations multiples dont lui et Naruto avaient discuté. Il lui raconta la manière dont Naruto lui contait ses pitreries et des éclats de rires qu'ils avaient partagés.

Sasuke ne vit pas le regard d'Itachi changer, d'un regard doux il passa à un regard obscurci et sombre.

Plus son petit frère lui parler de son nouvel ami, de ce Naruto, plus l'énervement grandissait en lui. Les picotements qu'Itachi ressentait au bout de ses doigts jusque que dans son cœur, c'était une envie incompréhensible de frapper quelque chose.

Ça lui faisait tellement mal de voir son otõto sourire de cette manière, s'enthousiasmer de cette façon pour cet autre petit garçon.

Il serra la machoire et tapa du poing sur la table, furieux de ne pas comprendre ce sentiment amer qui naissait au fond de lui.

Sasuke stoppa son monologue, sursautant, regardant son grand frère avec inquiétude.

**-Quelque chose ne va pas demanda nii-san?** _S'enquit la petite voix de Sasuke qui le fixait de ses jolies yeux envoûtants._

Itachi quitta la cuisine et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, préférant s'isoler pour essayer de comprendre et de mettre des mots sur cette sensation désagréable qui lui étreignait la poitrine quand il entendait cette voix mélodieuse parler de ce Naruto avec ce visage rayonnant de bonheur, et de ce sentiment étrange et dérangeant qui grandissait malgré lui quand il prenait Sasuke contre lui, qu'il le touchait et qu'il le regardait.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinq ans plus tard<strong>

**9 Juin. 16H00**

Sasuke avait maintenant 13ans et était au collège. Ils y étaient rentré, lui et Naruto, son meilleur ami, en avril dernier.

Les deux amis, depuis ce jour sur le ponton au bord de l'eau, étaient devenus inséparables. Ils avaient beau se chamailler tout le temps, c'était leur manière à eux de montrer à quel point ils tenaient l'un à l'autre.

Ils avaient 13ans et Naruto, à l'inverse de Sasuke, qui connaissait déjà un véritable succès auprès des filles, alors qu'il se serait bien passé de «ces bécasses sans cervelles qui cocotent le parfum bon marché», avait déjà essuyé un échec amoureux cuisant. La fille qu'il aimait, une dénommé Haruno Sakura aimé son meilleure ami, Sasuke. Que pouvait on faire si la vie était mal faite?

**-Ce soir on fête l'anniversaire d'Itachi qui revient exceptionnellement ce week-end et je lui ai pas acheté de cadeau.**

Sasuke était dépité. Itachi n'était pas revenu depuis 5ans depuis cet été inoubliable, ne voulant plus quitter son pensionnat et il n'avait même pas été fichu de lui trouver un joli cadeau. Quel frère lamentable était-il...

**-T'inquiètes! J'parie qu'il sera tellement content de te revoir qu'il en oubliera cet oubli.**_Tenta de le rassurer Naruto qui passa un bras autour de l'épaule de l'Uchiha, inspirant et profitant ainsi de l'odeur sucré qui émaner de ce dernier,_

La voix de Naruto suffit à Sasuke pour être réconforter. Il le gratifia d'un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et d'un sourire narquois.

**-C'est ça! T'as déjà oublier ton anniversaire toi peut-être?**

Naruto haussa les épaules le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse avoir pour le moment, il l'avait déjà.

Et ce cadeau magnifique, c'était Sasuke.

**16h36**

**-Tadaima. **_Annonça Sasuke en refermant la porte, ôtant ses souliers et enfilant ses patins._

**-Okaerinasai**. _Répondit une voix familière à Sasuke qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis très longtemps._

Itachi se tenait là, devant lui, 5 plus vieux, il avait maintenant 20 ans et il était majeur. _** «Qu'est ce qu'il avait grandit et embellit avec les années»**_ pensa Sasuke en le regardant. Son visage avait mûri, accentuant cet air sérieux qu'il avait au naturel, ses yeux noirs n'avaient pas changé, toujours aussi perçant et étrangement dérangeant quand ils se posaient sur lui. Les cheveux noirs d'Itachi avaient poussés et étaient devenus plus longs, chevelure ébène attachée, retenue par un élastique.

**-Itachi! **_S'exclama joyeusement Sasuke en sautant dans les bras de son frère, se collant innocemment contre lui. _**Tu m'as manqué Nii-san... **_souffla t-il en enfouissant son nez contre le ventre de son frère aîné._

Itachi grimaça. Cette sensation qu'il avait eu un revoyant son petit frère sur le pas de la porte, cette version d'un Sasuke plus grand le replongea dans ce malaise qui s'était apaisé quelque peu durant ces cinq années.

Sentir Sasuke proche de lui, contre lui, l'excitait anormalement. Il n'était pas juste heureux de le revoir, non il y avait autre chose. Cette chaleur qui était immédiatement revenue quand il avait vu la silhouette de son frère , quand il avait vu se regard emplit d'admiration et se corps qui semblait être si souple..., et qui lui tiraillait douloureusement l'estomac et qui commençait à faire naître chez lui un début d'érection, le dégouttait profondément.

**-Les parents m'ont dit qu'ils ne rentreraient pas avant demain. **_Commença Sasuke en se détachant de son frère, le regardant avec curiosité un instant. _**Je crois qu'on fêtera ton anniversaire que tous les 2. **_S'exclama t-il en se dirigeant vers le salon._

Itachi acquiesça d'un air absent observant Sasuke retirer sa veste et faire ainsi apparaître dans ce mouvement, un morceau du ventre plat du cadet, faisant perdre le cours de ses pensées rationnelles à l'aîné.

-**Au fait Nii-san.** _Commença le plus petit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure dans une moue qu'Itachi trouva troublante. _**J'ai oublié de t'acheter un cadeau. **A_voua t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de son grand frère qui venait d'y prendre place. Sasuke s'allongea et se mit sur le côté, posant sa tête sur les cuisses d'Itachi, collant et frottant son nez contre son ventre, entrelaçant les doigts de sa main gauche avec ceux de celle, plus grande, de l'aîné, qui luttait contre se sentiment de plus en plus violent qui le dévastait intérieurement._ **Mais Naruto a dit que tu t'en ficherai car tu serais trop heureux de me retrouver.**

Itachii tiqua nerveusement à l'appellation du prénom de Naruto. Encore et toujours lui. Ce maudit garçon qui lui avait dérobé le cœur de Sasuke.

L'aîné des Uchiha s'en était rendu compte dans les nombreuses lettres que lui avait envoyé son petit frère. Sasuke aimait Naruto, il était amoureux de lui.

**-Et puis c'est vrai je t'aime nii-san, ça devrait te suffire comme cadeau. **_Ajouta Sasuke d'une voix douce en se remettant sur le dos. _

Le monde était cruel, Sasuke aimait Naruto et il l'aimait lui, mais de manière différente.

Sasuke l'aimait comme un frère, un mentor, comment aurait-il pu l'aimait autrement? Itachi lui l'aimait d'un amour déviant qui n'avait rien de naturel. Il le savait maintenant, il avait toujours été jaloux du blondinet, et il avait commencé à aimer son petit frère, de cet amour interdit qui le dévorait férocement, qui le consumait violemment.

C'est vrai ça le dégouttait mais il n'en pouvait plus de taire ce sentiment qui grondait en lui alors il se pencha sur Sasuke et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser violent et possessif.

Il prit Sasuke dans les bras et l'allongea sur le dos, lui tenant fermement les poignets au dessus de la tête. Le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère faisait ça. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'était cette lueur au fond des prunelles d'Itachi, il ne savait pas et pourtant il se sentit soudainement en danger alors il commença à se débattre en criant à Itachi d'arrêter ce qu'il était entrain de faire.

Itachi se débrouilla pour retirer sa chemise à l'aide d'une seule main, l'autre, toujours occupée à tenir les poignets de Sasuke.

Une fois sa chemise enlevée, il la noua autour des poignets de Sasuke et resserra fortement pour immobiliser au mieux ses bras.

Itachi retira ses vêtements rapidement, et enleva son pantalon et son sous vêtement à son frère qui protesta de plus belle, essayant de lui donner des coups de pieds.

**-Arrêtes! Qu'est ce que tu fais! Nii-san! Itachi! **_Essaya d'appeler et de raisonner Sasuke d'une voix tremblante mais forte, en gesticulant pour essayer de défaire le lien qui bloquait ses bras._

Itachi ne répondit pas, observant le corps nu et désirable de Sasuke sous lui qui se tortillait.  
>Il posa sa main sur le torse de son petit-frère et commença à le caresser sans prêter attention à la voix suppliante de celui-ci qui lui demandait d'arrêter.<p>

L'aîné écarta les jambes de Sasuke et se mit entre elles, les effleurant du bout des doigts de la cheville à l'intérieur de la cuisse, son érection déjà bien présente frottant contre la virilité du cadet, qui frissonna d'angoisse.

Itachi pencha son visage au dessus de celui de Sasuke, ne prenant pas en compte le regard implorant et apeuré, il assaillit de nouveau les lèvres de son otõto, lui mordillant et lui léchant les lèvres d'envie, immisçant sa langue entre celles-ci pour la faire rejoindre celle du plus jeune et ainsi l'embrasser dans un baiser langoureux et passionné que seul Itachi semblait apprécier aux vues des larmes qui menaçaient de faire leur apparition dans les yeux de Sasuke.

Itachi se frotta plus vigoureusement contre le corps plus frêle et gracile de son petit-frère, gémissant de ce bonheur de pouvoir enfin exprimer à Sasuke ce qu'il ressentait, son pénis devenant de plus en plus douloureux.

Itachi lécha le cou du plus petit, descendant vers son torse, il s'attarda sur un des tétons roses, le léchant et le mordillant, arrachant à son possesseur un geignement plaintif alors que sa main droite alla s'emparer du pénis de Sasuke, instaurant un rapide va et vient dessus, ce qui le fit se cambrer violemment et redoubler ses plaintes.

**-Nii-san! Pitié! Stop! **_Ne cessait-il de crier d'une voix entrecoupée de gémissements, causés par les __traitements de son frère._

Itachi embrassa le ventre de Sasuke, laissant un sillon brûlant dessus, descendant vers l'érection de Sasuke qu'il lécha lentement avant de prendre complètement en bouche, faisant de ce fait, se cambrer une nouvelle fois le petit brun, qui rejeta la tête en arrière en criant plus fort que quelqu'un l'aide et en se tortillant avec la force qui lui restait pour le moment.

Itachi stoppa et se mit à sucer 2 de ses doigts, assez longuement, avant d'en introduire un entre les fesses de Sasuke qui se crispa sous l'intrusion. Le plus vieux fit bougeait son premier doigt en lui, essayant de détendre l'antre étroite qui lui servirait bientôt de fourreau, avant d'y insérer le deuxième qu'il fit aller et venir avec le premier dans des mouvements réguliers qui firent gémirent le soumis malgrè lui.

Au bout d'un moment, jugeant que la préparation est assez duré, Itachi s'absenta un instant. Le plus jeune profita de l'absence de son aîné pour essayer de retirer cette chemise qui lui entravait ses bras.

Quelques instants après, Itachi revint avec une petite bouteille en main. Il se replaça entre les jambes de son cadet, ouvrit le flacon , en fit dégouliner dans ses mains et l'étala sur son pé caressa ensuite la joue de Sasuke et l'embrassa sur le front tout en faisant pénétrer doucement son érection dans l'antre chaude et étroite du petit Uchiha qui poussa un cri de douleur sous l'imposante intrusion.

**-Itachi! Nii-san! je t'en prie! **_Pleura t-il péniblement alors que la douleur lui tiraillait les entrailles_.

**-Ah... Sasuke... **_soupira Itachi se focalisant sur le plaisir qu'il ressentait à sentir les parois serrées de l'anus de son petit frère se contracter autour de sa dague de chair._

Itachi attendit quelques minutes avant de commencer ses vas et viens à l'intérieur du corps chaud de son cadet qui se tordait et se cambrer de plus belle sous lui, gémissant, pleurant et suppliant d'arrêter. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois fougueusement, en accélérant la cadence de ses coups de butoirs, ressortant du corps de Sasuke pour s'y rengainer d'un coup sec qui fit crier Sasuke plus fort d'une voix tellement excitante.

Itachi releva la jambe gauche de Sasuke, la mit sur son épaule et commença une nouvelle série de coups de rein forts et habiles qui firent presque suffoquer le plus jeune qui n'en pouvait plus de ce plaisir répugnant qu'il était entrain de lui faire partager son frère. Il avait mal au cœur, il avait envie de vomir, il voudrait détester ce que lui fait Itachi, mais il ne peut pas dire ça alors qu'il crie de cette façon indécente.

_**«Naruto, vient me sauver»**_ _pensa alors ardemment Sasuke qui se faisait pilonnait plus violemment._

Sasuke fini par jouir dans un spasme violent, répandant sa semence entre leur 2 corps en sueur, alors qu'Itachi vint abondamment en lui, le remplissant de son sperme qui dégoulina entre ses fesses quand il se retira.

Itachi détacha Sasuke qui se couvrit immédiatement le visage, pleurant de ton son saoul, maudissant son frère de lui avoir fait ça, cette chose qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais, ce plaisir qu'il aurait voulu partager avec celui qu'il aimait, cette première fois horrible et incestueuse qui resterait à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Itachi regarda Sasuke se recroquevillant sur le canapé, pleurant et geignant, tremblant sous les spasmes de ses sanglots qui ne faisaient que redoubler.

Il avait entendu son frère le supplier d'arrêter seulement il n'en avait pas eu envie, et il aurait espéré que Sasuke finisse par aimer et accepter ce qu'il lui faisait.

Il était malheureux de voir son petit frère dans cet état de vulnérabilité et de détresse. Que devait-il faire?

Avait-il encore le droit de l'appeler par son frère, de l'appeler par son prénom? Est ce qu'il pouvait encore lui caresser les cheveux comme avant?

Bien sûr que non, il le savait il avait cassé quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû être briser.

_**«Toi, Itachi, mon frère que j'admirai tant, tu m'as poignardé en plein cœur. Tu viens de me tuer d'effroi.»**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quatre ans plus tard<strong>_

_**16h05**_

**-Hé Sas'ke, ****je peux venir dormir chez toi? **_Demanda Naruto en passant le portail de leur lycée privé._

Depuis que Sasuke avait perdu ses parents dans cette accident de la route, il y a quatre ans, le soir de l'anniversaire d'Itachi et qu'il vivait avec ce dernier qui était devenu son tuteur, il y avait eu comme un rideau qui avait été tiré entre eux 2.

ça énervé Naruto, plus encore depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il était amoureux du beau brun car ce dernier avait mis une certaine distance entre eux.

Sasuke ne riait pratiquement plus, il se laissait difficilement toucher, il était devenu encore plus méfiant.

**-Non. Laisse tomber. **Avait répondu la voix froide et monotone de Sasuke qui avançait tranquillement, le regard dans le vague.

Non Naruto ne pouvait pas venir ce soir dormir chez lui, ni ce soir ni un autre soir d'ailleurs. Les soirs Itachi le baiser sauvagement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit épuisé. Comment dire à celui qu'on aime, que son frère vous passe tous les soirs dessus et que vous vous laisser faire sans plus rien dire?

**-Tu sais Sasu, je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu as maigri et tu as l'air fatigué.** _Affirma Naruto, attrapant le poignet de Sasuke pour le faire se stopper et le dévisager d'un air remplit d'inquiétude._

Sasuke détourna le regard, retirant sa main de la poigne de celle de son amour caché.

**-Non ça va.** _Répondit simplement le jeune homme brun de 17ans en reprenant sa marche._

Le grand jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus océans, musclé à la peau dorée, le regardant avancer d'un pas traînant.

**20h46**

Naruto était décidé à passer la nuit chez son meilleur ami, qui il l'espère finirait par devenir son petit ami. Il avait donc préparé ses affaires de rechanges et toqua à la porte de la résidence des 2 frères Uchiha. Il attendit un moment, avant d'essayer de pousser la porte qui était ouverte.

Il appela 1 à 2 fois et se décida d'entrer et de partir à la recherche de Sasuke. Il devait bien se trouver quelque part dans cette maison.

Il était entrain de monter les escaliers quand il entendit quelqu'un parler entre 2 râles rauques.

**-Je t'aime Sasuke, ne m'abandonne jamais. **_Supplia__ la voix rauque d'Itachi qui était entrain de donner pilonner durement Sasuke._

_N_aruto monta les marches quatre à quatre et enfonça la porte de la chambre d'où provenait la voix.

Itachi se retira immédiatement de Sasuke, dont les fesses dégoulinaient de semence blanchâtre.

**-Naruto? Qui t'as permis d'entrer ici? **_Commença par crier Itachi, furieux,cqui enfilait son kimono._

Le regard de Naruto se porta rapidement sur Itachi, le regardant d'un œil mauvais pour ensuite porter son attention sur Sasuke, à quatre pattes sur le lit, toujours menotté, la tête honteusement baissée, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, ses sanglots accompagnés de ses tremblements commençaient à faire surface.

_**«Qu'importe maintenant, Naruto est là et il va me sauver»**__ pensa Sasuke._

Le poing de Naruto s'abattit violemment sur le visage d'Itachi qui tomba à la renverse se cognant la tête durement au sol.

Naruto se dirigea ensuite vers le lit et détacha rapidement Sasuke, l'examinant vivement d'un regard inquiet et peiné.

**-Je vais bien Naruto. Maintenant que tu es là tout ira bien. **_Affirma le lycéen brun en se laissant porter par les bras de son ami._

**_-_Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? Hein?Depuis combien de temps?... j'avais su! Merde!... **_grogna Naruto, resserrant son emprise sur le corps de Sasuke, réprimant une colère meurtrière et une soudaine envie de pleurer._

Sasuke ferma les yeux, écoutant la voix tremblante de Naruto.

**-Peut importe c'est fini maintenant, tu es avec moi hein Naruto?**_Demanda le jeune Uchiha d'une voix faible, agrippant plus fermement le sweat-shirt orange de son ami._

**-Je ne te laisserai plus jamais! Plus jamais Sasuke! Je te le promet! **_Jura le grand blond, plongeant son regard tendre dans celui du brun._

-Merci. Répondit simplement Sasuke, recollant sa tête contre le torse de l'Uzumaki.

-Je t'aime Sasuke alors laisse moi te protéger. Se confessa Naruto en embrassant lui embrassant le dessus du crane.

Le cadet des Uchiha rougit instantanément, son cœur cognant fort et les battements accélérant dans sa cage thoracique. Cette douce chaleur l'emportant comme au jour de leur rencontre au bord du fleuve.

**-Moi aussi_. _**_Commença Sasuke, les yeux écarquillés du blond rivés sur sa tête_. **Je t'aime Naruto...**

_**«Ce jour là, toi, Naruto, mon meilleur ami, tu as inondé mon cœur de chaleur et ton tes paroles réconfortantes et ton 'je t'aime' auraient bien pu me tuer»**_

* * *

><p><em><em>J'en conviens cette histoire est vraiment bizarre.

Bon je vous laisse je suis super fatiguée maintenant.

bye


End file.
